


Exploration

by Talvi (inn_havi)



Series: Stories of Thedas vol. II [12]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inn_havi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: Stories of Thedas vol. II day 12/31
Series: Stories of Thedas vol. II [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189475
Kudos: 4





	Exploration

Kirkwall wasn’t the safest place in Thedas, that wasn’t a surprise to anyone. If you were rich you could at least hide behind your wealth. But if you were simply some peasant then you were to be grateful you weren’t a resident of Darktown.

Elias Trevelyan wasn’t a peasant, but you wouldn’t think he wasn’t by looking at him. He was rogue-ish and only wore enough layers to keep him comfortable depending on the weather of the day. He was able to blend into crowds where his kind would be expected to run without anyone batting an eye, but add that accent of finer clothes and straightening of his back, he could easily make his way into Hightown and possibly half-convince some Ser that they were in  _ his _ estate.

But he didn’t roll that way.

He had been on a mission for weeks now. It made his group of friends nervous to see him so motivated and yet secretive of what he was doing. If he was wanting to be off to steal from the rich and give to the poor, he didn’t say anything. Lily, an elven woman who had been the one to first meet Elias when he arrived in the city (in an attempt to steal from him, but that’s beside the point), was the one to voice her concern to the rest of the group.

Her brother, Molior, didn’t seem concerned. He never did though. The two humans, Esther and Boaz, seemed slightly more interested in the elf’s worries, but assured her that if there was a problem he would likely let them know.

Fine, if that’s what they thought. She would look into it on her own then. When he abruptly left at Maker-knows-when in the morning from their little room they all shared in Lowtown, Lily made sure to follow him. He was heading to the Hanged Man. Okay. Weird.

She followed him down alleys all the way down near the port. How she hated the smell of saltwater. She stayed behind a corner, fearful that the moonlight would make her presence obvious, and peered around to watch him approach two hooded figures-one considerably shorter than the two. “What…” She whispered, squinting as the shorter one removed their hood.

A girl with red hair and fair skin. She was human and Lily couldn’t recall ever seeing her before. What were they talking about? She could barely hear their murmurs. Wait she heard something though. No, that was behind her. Shit-

“Lily what’re you doing?” Boaz asked, instantly being hushed. “What?” He whispered, moving to look over at what the elf had been observing. “You’re stalking Elias now?”

“Do you know that girl?” Lily asked. “I can’t see the other person’s face…”

“No,” the human responded. “I’ve never seen her before. She’s cute-ow!” His outburst was in reaction to being elbowed in the side, but now he was slammed behind the wall to hide, the two looking at each other.

“Who’s there?!” Elias called, the sound of footsteps apprehensively approaching forcing the two to simply shut their eyes tight and wait to be found out. And sure enough… “What-? Why are you guys here?”

“Uh…” Lily looked at him in the eye for a second before awkwardly looking away, trying to come up with an excuse. “...Exploring?”


End file.
